Clown Faces No More
by Kitsune Slave
Summary: Tamaki is going off the deep end again. But this time, it's not about his 'daughter'... well, not really. It's about their first time dressing in drag. He is not happy with how garish their makeup had been. So he sends Mori out to get the only girl in school that can do her own makeup and teaches others- Mira. Who wants to see the boys in drag? Takashixoc Morioc Morixoc Takashioc


(As many of you guessed... yes, I did make a new story. Several, in fact, but so far, only one is ready to start a new story! Enjoy! ...and don't kill me!)

Chapter 1: A Blond, Several Tears, and a Single Kidnapping

Tamaki Suoh seemed very distraught all of a sudden. He was looking at pictures from when the Lobelia girls had shown up to take Haruhi away. The twins kept trying to trip him but to surprisingly no avail. They didn't like this side of their "Prince" and started demanding that their Vice President fix their "milord" so he would go back to being stupid again.

Kyoya Ohtori spared a glance at Tamaki before asking, "What seems to be the problem, Tamaki? If it costs money, the answer will probably be no."

Hikaru Hitachiin rolled his eyes while his twin, Kaoru, stuck his tongue out. Really, what was a little money to them? As filthy rich young men, they figured it would be worth it to make their entertainment work properly again. And their current toy, Haruhi Fujioka, was at the library, studying for the upcoming test in Algebra. Booooooring!

Tamaki's lip trembled as he finally marched up to Kyoya and asked, "Mommy, why didn't you say anything?" He slapped the photos down onto the VP's trusty laptop. Pictures of almost all the hosts in drag (excluding Takashi Morinozuka) were displayed. "We look so ugly! My make up is all wrong here! The twins failed in making us beautiful. Honey-sempai could only pass it off because of how cute he is- he looks like a little girl playing hin her mother's make up bag! Everything but our faces was perfect and that's simply unacceptable!"

Hikaru rolled his eyes again. "What's it matter, Milord? Not like we're ever gonna dress in drag again... right?" Two sets of golden eyes glared towards the blond "prince". The prince who seemed to be sweating a bit with a guilty look on his face. "Right?!" both twins asked louder.

"W-well, I wanted to-"

"Nooooooo! Rejected! Haruhi isn't going to some school to become a lezbo play thing so we're not playing dress-up again!"

"But Haruhi's Papa! I want to understand him better by walking a mile in his heels, so to speak! And by doing that, Ranka-san will accept me as Haruhi's school-father!"

Kaoru inched away from their "boss". He couldn't believe this was their president... but it was better than if Kyoya-sempai had all the power. On the other hand, this latest scheme was just stupid."

Kyoya's glasses flashed as he looked at the host president. "Tamaki, usually I would be sending the headmaster an emaill about your disturbing dream to wear women's clothes. However, Renge has been talking about cute boys in drag for a while and seems to think it would make an interesting theme."

Tamaki's eyes sparkled happily. "Oh my! You will let me have my dream? Surely you are my fairy godmother, ready to wave your magic want and- oof!" A series of pictures were thrown into his face by a not-so-thrilled shadow king.

This was the time that Mori and Honey entered the room. "Why is Tama-chan covered with pictures of girls?"

Hikaru snickered before replying, "That's us, Honey-sempai. Remember?"

"Milord thinks he made an ugly girl so he's hatching another hair-brained scheme involving Haruhi," Kaoru added.

Both twins finished up with, "And Kyoya-sempai's going along with it!"

The VP rolled his eyes. "The trouble is, I can't find an aspiring make up artist to work for us. A professional is out of the question. While Mori-sempai cannot cross dress for obvious reasons and I refuse to on basic principle, it would be family-suicide if any of our familes found out- meaning our families will either kill us or we would commit suicide from ridicule should this plan get out."

Takashi Morinozuka said a single word that solved all their problems. "Mira."

Honey cheered from Mori's shoulders. "Yeah, Mira-chan's the best! I see her giving make up advice to the girls during breaks!" Mitsukuni Haninozuka jumped off of Takashi's shoulders and pointed towards the door. "Takashi, fetch! Before she leaves campus!"

The tall senior raced off, the younger men silent in astonishment. Problem solved? Boy, they hoped so.

/

Not 5 minutes later, Takashi returned with a female student draped over her shoulder. Instead of putting her down, however, he turned around to reveal the other half of the young female. Her shoulder length black hair covered her face, her arms folded under her head in complete boredome. She wasn't screaming in outrage, though.

Tamaki was raising Kain for her. "Mori-sempai! How dare you treat a lady like a sack of grain! Put her down! Put her down right this instant!"

The senior shrugged, jostling his cargo. "Hm? Ride's over, Taka-san?" Her husky voice trailed out from the hair-forest as she was carefully lowered onto the nearest couch. She flipped her hair out of her face and opened her eyes to take in the sights, completely ignoring the young men who were judging her.

Pale green eyes shone from beneath thick dark eyelashes. Blemish-free skin and an elegant swan-like neck. Pouty lips the color of dusky roses and moist with lip gloss. Her make up looked almost natural, not a speck of gaudiness to ruin the vision of beauty.

"WE APPROVE!" called the twins, sticking their thumbs up with happy blushes on their fases.

Tamaki was spinning around, babblinbg about how he was finally going to be accepted by his little girl's papa. He wasn't listening to the other members trying to shut him up. Only when he fell to the floor did he stop carrying on like a lunatic.

A brown mary-jane was the direct cause of his first trip of the day, the owner a very confused, very upset Mira. "You've got exactly 30 seconds to tell me why I'm here. And it better be good. I was supposed to be teaching the girls how to curl their hair by themselves."

The Host King began his babbling once more, causing the young lady's patience to snap. She rose from the couch with every intention of leaving until Honey-sempai got in the way. "Mira-chan..."

"Mitsu-chan..." She sighed and reclaimed her seat. "Somebody else talk. Tama-kun isn't making ANY sense and he's giving me a headache..."

Kyoya was up to bat with his ice-cold polite smile. "Well, if you insist, our situation is-"

((That's it for now… yes, I know what you're all thinking~~

'KS, are you seriously going to make these boys over like that?!'

Well, yes, yes I am. But not all of them. For example, Kyoya and Mori will not be prettied up. The others, on the other hand, will. So if you wanna see what Mira does to torment the club, review~~ oh, and I hope you enjoyed…))


End file.
